Affairs of the Heart
by PsychoSammii
Summary: Dimitri left, to take Tasha's offer. Rose is pregnant, and regretting her life choices. What happens when Dimitri comes back, Tasha in tow? Will he find out he is the father? Will he and Rose be together again? Or will he leave? Dimka/Roza fic.
1. Ch1 Looking Back On Life

_Okay, I know I haven't completed any of my other stories yet, but I'm stuck with them at the moment, if anyone has any ideas then inbox me _

_I just had to write this story as soon as it came into my head. I love the VA books and the Dimka/Roza loving :D_

_This is just the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter One- Looking back on life..

I've only ever regretted becoming a Guardian twice in my life.

The first when I had just turned 18, it was almost graduation and I shared one of the best nights of my life with Dimitri Belikov. He was the first man i'd ever given myself to, heart body and soul. He was the first man that I ever loved, and he was also the last.

But I knew that we could never be.

Why, you ask? Simply because of two reasons:

He was a 23 year old Russian God...

And, he was my personal mentor at St. Vladimir's Academy.

Student-Teacher relationships were, obviously, a big no-no. My heart did nothing but ache for him, and I was led to believe that he returned my feelings, after all how could I not think that? Especially when he told me that he loved me, and that I was and always would be his 'Roza'. At that moment I just wish we could have been normal people in a normal relationship. That is, until I received his note, not even a week later. He has left me, my Dimitri was gone, not even a goodbye, he was gone to take up Tasha Ozera's offer of Guardianship.

And my heart shattered...

The second time I felt regret over becoming a Guardian was just under 7 and a half months later. I was just about ready for my last ultrasound, and then I would finally know the sex of my baby.

Yes, as you may have guessed, I am pregnant, and Dimitri is the father.

How may you ask? Well how the fuck should I know?

Dr Ozlendski seems to think it has something to do with me being Shadow-Kissed. Of course, I did have to explain most of the situation to the Doctor, but as you can tell I didn't tell her who I had slept with. Just that it was just another Dhampire.

I had no idea what I was going to do, but I had Lissa and all my friends behind me, and for that I was so glad. It took me a long time to eventually open and up and tell Lissa the truth about the whole situation..  
Naturally she told Christian, the three of us kept that secret and Lissa finally managed to persuade me to continue with my Guardian duties.

The day of my ultra sound a few weeks later was the day I finally saw Dimitri again. Me and Lissa had just come from the clinic with huge smiles on our faces, I was going to have a little girl! And her name would be Anechka Viktoria Belikov, yes I would give her her father's heritage, and thereby give her his name.

Lissa managed to drag me off to go shopping for the first few bits, as I hadn't bought anything yet, I had deemed it bad luck up until now. We were walking down the high street and there they were on the opposite side of the pavement, walking hand in hand. Dimitri and Tasha...

Lissa then noticed him to, and as we were about to turn and leave Dimitri turned his head in my direction, a confused look on his face, as if he was unwillingly being pulled to look in my direction, when he eventually saw me he jaw dropped in surprise...

And everything went black...

My name is Rosemary Hathaway and this is my story from start to finish...

_So, that's chapter one over and done with, now onto the main story..._

_If any over you didn't understand this chapter, then it was in Rose's POV as she looked back at her life, musing over everything that has happened._

_I really hope that you all liked chapter one. Next chapter will be an A/N, so that I can explain in more detail to those who are abet confused about the beginning of my story._

_Any questions will be answered just voice them in any reviews!_

_Speaking of reviews, I love 'em! Please review!_


	2. Author's Note

_The chapters from now on will begin with Rose and Dimitri's 'experience' in the cabin. ;)_

_And it will also explain how they met.. Etc._

_Then it will move on to after she graduated, became a guardian and found out she was pregnant. Right through the pregnancy, up until she see's Dimitri again._

_After that it will go on to explain how Dimitri finds out about the baby, and Tasha's reaction, and what will happen towards the future._


	3. Ch3 Everlasting Love Or Not Part 1

_Here's the second chapter that you guys have been bugging me for, LOL! I hope you all enjoy as much as the first and thanks for all your reviews from chapter 1!_

_**Alkerr: **__ Serioulsy i am not a good writer, but thanks for your review! Here's the longer chapter you wanted! Hope you like it._

_**Youaawesomeperson: **__Thank you so much for you review, meant so much! I'm glad that you like it so far. Don;t worry i will make sure my story is original, and its not going to me your typical Dimka/Roza story, even though those are my favourite types. Aha! You'll have to keep reading if you want to know if you right about the twins!_

_**Claire95:**____No Tasha isn't pregnant too. LOL! Thanks for the review._

_**Kshadow:**__ That was a short chapter as it was just an intro, don't worry, the rest will be longer :D_

_Also i would just like to mention that me and __**Alkerr **__have decided to co-write a story together but it will be on my profile. The first chapter is now up and its called Of Guitars and Motorcycles! I hope you like is so far!_

_On with chapter 2!_

RPOV- Everlasting Love. Or Not. Part 1

I shot up in bed, sweaty and panting, the last memories of the dream ebbing away, until i couldn't remember what had me so scared, so heartbroken. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table and realized I was just over 10 minutes late for my training with Dimitri.

_Shit!_

I scrambled up out of bed not bothering to make my bed, i froze and stood in the middle of my room, contemplating on having a shower or not. On the one hand, i was already _really_ late and i would be getting really sweaty anyway.

_But i wanted to look good for Dimitri..._

Eventually my logical side won out and I decided against a shower, i scrambled around my room, putting on a clean pair of black lacy underwear, some tight jogging bottoms, and a sports bra. I admired myself in the mirror besides my door, wondering how the hell Dimitri was resisting someone like me, especially in tight clothing. That guy had some major control. I shoved my feet into a pair of trainers, not really noticing or caring which ones they were. I left my dorm room, locked the door behind me and headed off towards the Gym.

As i walked i thought back to the first time i'd ever met Dimitri. It was about a year ago. I had taken Lissa from the Academy, well broke her out the term i should use, i just had a really bad feeling something horrible would happen, as did she, and so we left.  
We managed to escape and evade the Guardians for over 2 years, 2 years of me and Liss being on the run, 2 years of me protecting her...  
A lot of rumours circulated about why i busted us out, some thought i'd kidnapped her, and that the Academy had received a ransom note.

_They could have least come up with something more imaginative! Idiots._

Dimitri was a member of the group of guardians that eventually caught up to us and dragged us back to the Academy. As soon as i saw the guardians i was hyper alert, ready to take them on. I didn't notice the first guardian that approached us, it was dark and i didn't recognise him. I aimed a spin kick into his chest, and he grunted and stumbled back a few steps into the light of a street lamp, and that's when i saw his face. He was so beautiful, he was a God! Long shoulder length hair, a fierce face, full plump lips, and amazing eyes. He was dressed all in black, black jeans and a black sweater completed with black boots on his feet. And his duster...

I smile broke out on my face as i remembered that encounter, besides Dimitri wouldn't be his self without his duster, and his weird Wild West obsession.

I finally made it to the Gym, and glanced around frowning. Dimitri was nowhere in sight. So where had he gone?  
I eventually noticed him lying on his stomach on a mat at the bottom end of the Gym, all his attention on the book he was reading.

_Him and his bloody Westerns!_

I made my way quietly towards him, and stood gazing at him. He was a truly beautiful person. I coughed quietly and he never looked up from his book as he said:

"You're late, Rose." He chastised

I looked down, my cheeks turning a bright red as a blush crept slowly up my neck and across my cheeks. I didn't like it when Dimitri told me off like that, it made me feel like a child. Which i wasn't!

"I apologise Comrade, i over slept..."

He finally looked up from his book with a heavy sigh "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"I don't know what you mean... Comrade." I answered him with a small smile playing around my lips. He said nothing, but i couldn't miss the amused glint in his eye as he stood up to his full height of 6ft 9. My stomach did flip-flop motions at the thought of me making jokes with Dimitri.

"Anyway, what have got on the agenda today?" I asked him after a while?

His answering smirk was evil, and i gulped in surprise. "Well, considering you were late, laps i think."

"What!" I shrieked at him. Here comes another infamous Rose tantrum. "Laps? All session? But we were using silver stakes last time!"

"I know, but you were late. So let's get going. If I'm going to be joining you."

Wait! Dimitri would be running laps to? This day could not get any better. I had previously made up my mind that i would try to find a way to get Dimitri to show his feelings for me, i knew they were there. I just knew it. So the fact that he was joining me only added to my good mood.

We ran over 70 laps in the time that i had left, even i was surprised, but now i was just as hot and sweaty as this morning! If not worse. It was 5 minutes before my session was due to end and Dimitri and I made our way back towards the Gym in a comfortable silence.

All the way back i was panicking, how was i going to get Dimitri to show his feelings for me, if he had any? Did he have feelings for me? Was i just seeing what i wanted to see? Well there was only one way to find out, and with that i had my mind made up.

Once we arrived back at the Gym, Dimitri went to get his book, and i lingered near the store room door.

"Dimitri? May i ask you something?" I asked him innocently. He seemed a little surprised that i was still here, but all the same he nodded and followed me into the store which i had started to move towards. As Dimitri came into the small store room i shut the door quickly and locked it. Hearing the lock Dimitri spun round with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Rose, w... what do you think you are doing?"

I smirked, amused by the fault in his voice. "You know exactly what i'm doing Comrade."  
And i slowly moved towards him as a predator would his prey, Dimitri slowly stepped back as i began to advance, no emotion playing on his face as he had his guardian mask up. He eventually hit a wall, and had nowhere to run. I smiled triumphantly at this and licked my lips hungrily, i heard Dimitri gasp and his breathing quickened. Finally I reached him and i wasted no time in pressing my small petite body against his. He completely froze, tense and alert. I traced my hands up each of his arms feeling his muscles under my fingers, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"R-rose..." He whispered quietly, "Stop..."

"Shh, Comrade." I replied my voice husky, before locking my lips with his. This was my first ever kiss and i was in control, it was perfect. I moaned loudly into the kiss not caring if Dimitri found it weird or if anyone heard. I was thoroughly enjoying myself!

I eventually broke the kiss, and i breathlessly looked up at Dimitri a huge blush spreading across my face. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at me, and there in his eyes i saw lust and... longing. A long low growl echoed around the store room and i looked around to see where it came from, then i looked back up at Dimitri who had a sexy smirk planted on his face.

_HOLY SHIT! He just growled, that's so sexy!_

He grabbed hold and me roughly and dragged me back into his embrace, his arms wrapping around my waist as his lips again met mine hungrily. This was different from our other kisses, this was animalistic and rough and...

_So turning me on! Score._

Just as things were really heating up Dimitri pulled away suddenly and looked down at me, i was breathing heavily and had a stupid silly grin on my face. I saw Dimitri's face harden as i looked up and his mask was back in place. He looked me sternly a frown spoiling his brow " I don't know what you're playing at Rose, but this can never happen again."

"Oh c'mon Comrade, i know you liked it." I answered him my voice husky all over again.

"Rose, i am your mentor. Never attempt that again." And before i could come up with a smart comment he was unlocking the door and gone, practically running from the room.

I looked down at my watch and realized i was now late for class, _oh well_, i to left the store room and headed towards my theory class, with Stan. I grimaced, until i remembered something, something remarkably important.

_Dimitri never denied that he didn't enjoy it, hell yeah. _

And it was in that moment that i knew, he did return his feelings for me.

I had been walking on air all day since lunch, who cares that i was late for Stan's class? I had made out with Dimitri. I smiled to myself as the scene played across my mind again.

"What's got you so happy Rose?" I almost jumped 10 foot in the air as i turned round to see Lissa stood their amusement on her face from my stupid grin.

"Oh, nothing really Liss, it's just been a good day..." I trailed off before i spilled the beans, i had such an urge to tell someone, to shout it from the rooftops.

"Yeah, i know what you mean." I gave her a curious glance at this comment, but she just blushed and linked my arm up with hers.

"C'mon, its lunchtime, and i'm starving," and with that we both skipped towards the Cafeteria, each of us with a silly grin on our face.

_Well that's chapter 2 finished for you guys? What did you think my darlin's xD_

_Let me know, i just love all your reviews._

_Chapter 3 coming soon! _

_~Sammii xXx_


	4. Ch4 Everlasting Love Or Not Part 2

_Here you go my lovelies. The next chapter for you guys!_

_I try to reply to all my reviews, so here's just a little shout out before we get to the chapter!_

**Chimney101****:-  
**Yes the first chapter is definitely a tease, but i did that on purpose for you guys! I'm glad you've enjoyed the previous chapters, and i hope you enjoy this one! REVIEW!

**Alkerr****:-  
**I totally agree, i wish i was Rose during THAT closet scene! Ha-ha screaming? I was practically itching to just touch him! But sadly he's not real!  
And thanks i love my idea of him to! If only he were real, and mine. Of course i made it longer, just for you, and hopefully this chapter is even longer than that! Oh yes! *swooooon* you have to enjoy Dimitri's animal side. And thank you for all your help on this chapter too, i never would have got it updated without you! REVIEW! I just love your REVIEWS!

_ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

Everlasting Love. Or Not. Part 2.

**RPOV****-**

Pissed off?

Angry?

Hurt?

Take your pick, cause i was feeling them all at the moment.

It had been 2 days since i had last seen Dimitri, and he had been avoiding me none stop! How do i know this? Because he cancelled all our training sessions until next week!  
That was the last straw; i knew he felt how i felt, every time i saw him outside of our sessions these last few days his eyes were always on me. ALWAYS. Every wave of my hand or flick of my hair, and his gaze was on me instantly.

I even did it purposely as he walked through the cafeteria yesterday, i knew he was watching, so i flicked my hair seductively and instantly his gaze was on me, so i turned to look him in the eye and i winked at him. He didn't blink or even acknowledge me, kept his guardian mask up as usual. But it was fun to mess with him.

It seems i had to take matters into my hands, again. That's twice in one week. Why couldn't he just man the fuck up?

So i decided to arrange a little... meeting between us.

Firstly i needed to dress the part, so i slipped on my sexiest underwear, which happened to be a black lacy number. And a deep plum coloured tunic dress with a low cut split neck. Also complete with black sandals that wrapped around my ankles.

After i had changed, i curled my hair, decided against make up, and pulled on a long woollen coat to cover my outfit; after all i didn't want to give too much away.  
Picking up the note i had previously wrote out, i left my dorm and made my way over to Dimitri's room. I knew he wasn't there, but he'd get the message eventually and i would be waiting.

He'd know what to do, it was all in the note, i made some stupid excuse to the receptionist at the guardian quarters and quickly made my way up to his room and slid the note under his door then left.

As i came back down to reception the woman on the desk gave me a curious glance.

"He's out." i told her, and then left, heading towards where i told Dimitri to come.

DPOV-

I was in the Gym, in the middle of a work out, when i let my mind wonder.

_Roza.  
_Every inch of me ached for her; heart, body and soul. I longed to taste her, to touch her. But we could never be. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful person i'd ever seen. She was precious to me, yet i could never tell her that, i could never let my control slip.

If i could have one wish in my life it would to have a relationship with her. I would choose my Roza over Russia, even though i yearned to return home fiercely. She was my world and i couldn't have her!

I was still reeling from the store room incident, never in a million life times had i thought Rose could return my feelings, and yet she had kissed me. It was such a soft sweet kiss my heart couldn't help but melt.

Her words from that night echoed in my mind...

_Oh c'mon Comrade... i know you liked it..._

And suddenly i was back to that moment.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Rose licked her lips hungrily and i gasped my breathing hitched, i never knew a teenage girl could be so sexy. I was slowly backing away from her, i know what she wanted, i wanted it too. But it could never happen, damn it! **_

_**Rose moved fast though and all too soon she was pressing her small sexy body flush against mine and i tensed. I felt my control slipping, if this continued i wouldn't be able to stop. She began trailing her hands up my arms and along my muscle, i could do nothing but shiver at the contact, yet i never pushed her away.**_

"_**R-rose" i said to her quietly. "Stop."**_

"_**Shh Comrade." She replied in a husky tone, and it took every ounce of my strength not to take her then and there.**_

_**Her lips were on mine then, soft, gentle and hesitant, like she had never done this before. I remember wondering if she had, but i shook that thought away. Rose was kissing me! And i was thinking about her with other people!**_

_**Then i heard Rose moan, loudly as we kissed, and all my thoughts turned to imaging her naked and writhing under me in pleasure. She eventually broke the kiss and as i opened my eyes and looked down at her i could see a faint blush on her cheek. It suited her, it was cute.**_

_**I couldn't help myself, i couldn't stop it, a low husky growl escaped my lips and the last of my control snapped. I had never ever growled like that in my life, it was possessive and animalistic and look the look on Rose's face was a mixture of surprise and lust, i guess she liked it. I gripped hold of her wrist and dragged her to me, until my lips found hers again and i was kissing her like my life depended on it. **_

_**Oh Roza, you are my life, my love, you are-...**_

_**A teenage girl. And then all my control snapped back into place, i pulled away shocked at the whole situation, Rose had a stupid grin on her face. I had to get out of here fast, before this escalated, and i did something i wouldn't regret. I hardened my face and put my guardian defences back up.**_

"_**I don't know what you're playing at Rose, but this can never happen again."**_

"_**Oh c'mon Comrade, i know you liked it." Her voice taking on a husky tone.**_

_**I HAD TO GET OUT OF HERE!**_

"_**Rose, i am your mentor. Never attempt that again!" and before she could talk, blink or even breath i flew from the room as if an army of Strigoi were at my heels.**_

_***END FLASHBACK!***_

I snapped out of that memory and looked down; it seemed i had gained a slight... inconvenience.

I sighed; no matter where i turned over the last few days Rose had been there, she even winked at me in the Cafeteria for god sake!

I had to stop thinking about that right now! It was not helping matters downstairs. I needed a cold shower, now.

I put down the weights, slipped my vest back on and made my way over to the Guardian quarters. I didn't meet anyone on my way there, after all the sun was almost up, and it was way past curfew. As i entered the reception of the guardian block the receptionist stopped me.

"Guardian Belikov?" She addressed me meekly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"A student of yours dropped my earlier, just before curfew. She had a question about research or something. A Miss Hathaway?"

"Ah, i see. Well i'm sure i can find her tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Guardian Belikov."

And with that i made my way up to my room on the top floor. Rose had been here to see me? I wonder what she wanted to ask. Why had i been avoiding her no doubt? I pulled the keys to my room out of my pocket and slid them into the door, i pushed it open and something caught my eye. I frowned. There was a piece of paper on the floor, which definitely had not been there when i left. I picked it up and kicked the door shut with my foot; i sat on the edge of my double bed and opened it up.

_Dimitri_,

_You've been avoiding me. I'm a really that bad a kisser? Anyway regardless of that fact, i need to talk to you its important. I'm at the cabin in the woods, and I'll be here until you come, and don't think i won't!  
So try to hurry up and get your ass in gear._

_Rose._

I had no doubt in my mind that Rose was still there even though curfew was 2 hours ago. She was stubborn like that. I sighed; i guess i'd have to go. Besides some part of me was curious at what she had to tell me, what was so important? I knew which cabin she talked about; there was only one in the woods at the edge of campus. I quickly got change into my usual guardian attire, black sweater, black jeans, black boots and my duster. I went everywhere with it. I excited my room through the fire door and down the metal steps at the side of the building, as i didn't want any unnecessary attention from the receptionist.

I made it to the bottom and turned east making my way towards the forest, the cabin, and Rose.

**RPOV****-**

I had been sat here for just over two hours now; i had felt for sure that Dimitri would come. So sure in fact that i had come up with a new idea in planning his seduction, i had stripped off my plum coloured tunic dressed and slipped my big coat back on, so that now i was dressed in nothing but my sexy, lacy, black underwear underneath my snug coat. Time ticked on and i had no idea what time it was but i wasn't leaving, i was determined; i'd stick it out, if only to prove a point. The fire that i had previously lit was still roaring away, so i was all nice and warm, snuggled up in my coat in front of the fire, and i shuffled deeper into the small leather chair that was beside the fireplace in the bedroom. I thought i heard creaking coming from the other room, but then i remembered this was a cabin, and it was old, so it would creak.

"Rose...?"

I almost jumped out of my skin when someone called my name. I hadn't even heard the bedroom door open; I felt for sure that i had been found out. Had Dimitri ratted on me? I peeked up over the back of the armchair to see who had called my name and was startled to see Dimitri's face looking back at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked confused at that.

"Umm... You asked me to meet you here..." was his lame, yet still sexy, reply

"Oh."

I could feel my face redden, and I wrapped the coat tightly around my goose bumped body. It wasn't cold; Dimitri's presence just made my skin sensitive to every touch and all my attention was focused on him and only him.

His eyes watched me curiously, and I could see the confusion stitched on his face. His gorgeous, deep brown eyes continued to caress my body, and suddenly my mind went straight back to the fact that I was in sexy lingerie.

I again tightened the long coat tighter around my body. "So… why did you want me to meet you here?" He asked, clearing his throat as if he knew exactly what was under my large coat.

My eyes didn't leave his and he gazed at me right back. His brown endless pools blazed, making my insides do funny things and suddenly I was very nervous. Should I just... drop the coat and let him decide? Or should I talk first?

I swallowed, and his eyes glanced at my neck. No matter what he said about us being together was wrong, I knew he wanted me, his wondering eyes confirmed that and I had to look away to mask my smile of pleasure. Why the hell was I so nervous? Not only one hour ago, had I been excited to seduce Dimitri, and all of a sudden this over whelming flutter of butterflies over took my gut.

Dimitri was waiting for my answer, but nothing was coming out, instead I spun around and my eyes instantly snapped to his. At that moment, looking into his gorgeous brown eyes, I gained the confidence to tell him how I felt, and to confront him, hoping that he would admit that he wanted me to.

Slowly, I unbuttoned the heavy coat from around my curvy body, letting it drop to the floor with a soft fall. Dimitri's eyes watched the coat land on the dusty floor, and then his sexy, dark eyes snapped to mine. He caressed my sensitive body with those amazing brown pools, and right then I jus knew I had been right all along. Dimitri did want me.

I quietly sashayed closer to him, moving my hips and waist in a way that looked sexy and was sure to get his attention and I almost purred in pleasure seeing his jaw drop and his eyes widen in animalistic passion and desire.

_Yes, he definitely wanted me._ I thought to myself.

I watched in amazement how his muscled chest began to raise and fall as he took quicker and deeper breathes, and I could help the hunger inside of me when he swallowed and his Adams apple bobbed along his sexy, tanned throat, giving me this huge desire to kiss him over and over again.

"Rose... what are you doing?" Dimitri sounded choked up, as though through all the want, he found it hard to speak.

I continued to walk closer and stopped right in front of him, not speaking a word. His sexy eyes caressed my body again, and I watched as he swallowed, taking me in.

I didn't want him to think to much about what was about to happen, because I just knew that he wouldn't allow it, no matter how much he wanted me. I looked him deep in the eye as my arms reached up to wrap behind his gorgeous neck, bringing his lips to mine. They landed with an almost intoxicating crash, and as soon as our lips smashed together, something animal came alive in Dimitri and he grasped onto me with dear life, his hands clamping onto my body as my hand grabbed tightly to his neck, it was as though we were holding on to each other so tightly, because we were afraid of losing on another.

A growl vibrated low in Dimitri's throat and slowly, his hands moved along my back to the back of my thighs, leaving goose bumps along the way. He seemed to be enjoying my sexy underwear, and I let out a surprised, turned on moan when he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his firm, muscled waist.

He walked over to the wall, pressing me against the hard, cold wood of the small cabin. I moaned continuously, and he growled again. This growl however, wasn't the hungry, animal growl that I had heard before; it was like a growl of disbelief. He put me down on my feet and backed away, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Please, don't do that again." Dimitri pleaded, sounding like he just wanted to walk over and kiss me all over.

I almost groaned in desperation. "Why not Dimitri?" I said, sounding a little more pissed off than necessary, but hey, I had every right. "You can't keep pretending like-"

"Stop." Dimitri said, walking over to me, his eyes thick with passion. "Please, it's wrong."

"What you're doing is wrong!" I protested, trying to make him understand, my hands clamped onto my hair, and I started pulling at it in frustration.

"No!" Dimitri growled, "What _you're _doing is wrong! I'm trying to protect you, protect _us!_" I tried to ignore the flutter in my stomach as he said 'us'.

"By ignoring how you feel about me?" I said, my voice had sobered, and I was very aware of how sad and broken I sounded. "I know how you feel, Dimitri. Can't you see that you're just hurting us both by denying your feelings for me?"

Dimitri swallowed again, his gorgeous, brown sexy eyes watching me carefully as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I breathed in slowly, watching him carefully, hoping he didn't back away again.

It almost hurt with all this love I was feeling, and looking into Dimitri's deep, beautiful eyes, I could tell he was feeling the same. I stopped right in front of him, and my hand caressed the side of his face. His closed his eyes and let out a long breath that he had been holding in, as he relaxed at my touch.

I smiled softly as I stood on my tiptoes and left a soft, butterfly kiss on his sweet, beautiful lips. His eyes opened slightly, and he looked deeply into mine, sending swirls of love and happiness deep in my heart.

"I can't do this." His voice quaked. Although he said it, it didn't sound very convincing. In fact, he sounded as though he wanted this very much, especially as his hands snaked softly to caress my waist.

"I know..." I whispered, and he let out a feral growl as he crashed his lips to mine. Where before his kisses had been demanding and animal-like these kisses were soft, loving and sweet. He was going at such a slow pace that I thought I would melt into his arms, and eventually, I did, leaving me weak and jelly like in his thick, muscled arms. He lifted me like I didn't weigh anything at all, and he carried me over to the small wooden double bed that resided in the romantic cabin bedroom. We got to the corner of the bed when he broke away from the kiss, looking at me deep in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, sounding shaky as though he had lost all his control, which he kind of had. I nodded my head, knowing that he was referring to the fact that I was still a virgin, but I didn't care. I needed Dimitri more than anything and I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

He slowly lowered me onto the soft blankets of the bed, never taking his eyes from mine as he raised his gorgeous shirt above his head, giving me perfect view of his perfect body. I almost collapsed at the sight of him and I almost died in pleasure when he lay down on top of my sensitive body and began leaving soft, mind blowing kisses along my neck and jaw. To say I was thrilled would be an understatement.

Before I could wrap my mind around any of this, my underwear along with his clothes were in a muddled heap on the floor and we both lay naked together, kissing. We hadn't done anything else, and I was positive that Dimitri was unsure about me and my whole 'virgin' thing.

I bit his shoulder lightly and kissed him over again, parting my legs further apart so that he could fall deeper between them. I blushed from the proximity and his kisses continued to send me crazy as they left goose bumped traces along my neck.

"I love you…" He whispered as his nose skimmed the corner of my jaw, right next to my ear. I almost convulsed under his voice, loving the sound of his sexy Russian accent whispering into my ear. This wasn't much of a surprise, I knew he loved me, but hearing it was a different matter. I shivered as he kisses me again, just where he whispered those amazing words.

"I love you too." I said surely, my hands getting lost in his thick, gorgeous hair. He groaned slowly as he lifted himself up, and entered me. I gasped, not expecting the slight pain. Dimitri stopped for a second and looked at me in worry, "Are you okay, I can stop-"

"No, No!" I said, my fingers digging into his hard, muscular shoulder, "I'm fine."

"Please, Roza let me know." He said, kissing me again. "I'll never hurt you, I promise."

My eyes watered from the sweetness of it all, and Dimitri began his slow, mind blowing thrusts deeper into my body. He kept it slow and sweet the whole time, sending my body and mind wild. The pleasure was unbearable, as my back arched and my breathing became harder and faster. Dimitri's broad back was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and I continued to leave sweet kisses along his shoulder as he moved slowly in and out of me, as we made love.

I felt like I wasn't thinking straight, and all I could see was Dimitri and his eyes so filled with love as he said sweet Russian laced words in my ear, I should have been concerned that it was just pillow talk, but I knew it wasn't. Dimitri loved me, and I love him.

As he began to pick up as his pace, as our releases drew nearer, I clamped tightly onto his magnificent body, holding on for dear life. He continued to tell me he loved me, and with all the pleasure and happiness I was feeling, I couldn't even reply.

Saying this experience was amazing just wasn't the right word. It was beyond any pleasure, any desire and love that I had ever felt before, and feeling Dimitri in my arms, was enough for me to cry in joy. Having him there felt right, both of us joined together, felt perfect.

My stomach tightened as I found my release, moaning loudly as my world tumbled around me. Dimitri collapsed on top of me, as he found his climax and slowly, he slid out of me, both of us panting and loved.

He stayed in between my legs, leaving sweet kisses along my jaw and neck, telling me he loved me before he asked whether I was okay.

"I'm perfect." I said truthfully. Yeah, okay, I was sore in a few places that I had never felt pain before, but it was all worth it, and my toes curled as I remembered that intensifying pleasure quake through my shuddering body.

He continued to kiss me softly, and I knew at that moment, that he would never leave me, and I would never leave him.

"I love you, Comrade…" I whispered, pressing my lips against his clammy forehead.

"I love you too, Roza..." And as he left those mind blowing kisses along my body, a genuine smile was plastered on my lips.

I woke the next morning and wrapped my arm around Dimitri, well that's what i would have done, but Dimitri was gone, his clothes were gone, and the space next to me in bed was cold. As if last night was a dream and Dimitri had never been here in the cabin, here in the bed beside me.

Yet it was no dream. I knew it deep in my heart, last night had been perfect, and last night had been real. And now i was alone. I wouldn't allow myself to cry; maybe he had to rush off for Guardian business?

_Yeah? And maybe i was a Royal Moroi Princess who floundered around in pretty dresses and attended big parties! Ha! Fat chance of that!_

I forced myself to get out of the bed and looked down at my curvy petite form, _what is wrong with me?_ No wonder he had run, i had practically thrown myself at him, and what man could say no to that? He told me he loved me, but i guess that was nothing more than a spur of the moment thing.

Sighing, and yet again willing myself not to cry, i slowly got changed back into my underwear and purple tunic dress, slipped my black ankle cut sandals back on my feet and heaved on my coat. It was still early, so classes wouldn't have started yet. I left the cabin in a hurry after distinguishing the fire and quickly made my way back through the thick woodland area and back onto the main academy grounds. The campus was silent as i headed to my dorm room, and i saw nobody as i discretely crept back towards the Dhampire building that housed the girl's dorms. I made it to my room and dragged myself inside; i was so tired, which surprised me after such a short walk. Though i realised all the emotion swirling around my mind may have something to do with it.

Hurt?  
Betrayal?  
Anger?  
Annoyance?  
Devastation?  
Love?

I finally broke down as i closed the door behind me. I sobbed so hard that my whole body shook violently and tears fell down my cheek, running down my neck. I kicked off my sandals, threw off my coat and climbed fully dressed into my bed and it was there that i eventually cried myself to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later to banging on my door, which i ignored just like all the others. I had refused point blank to even consider getting out of bed to go to classes, and to answer the bloody door.

I knew it was Lissa at the door, he persistent banging had a worried note to it, but i didn't care on bit at the moment. Eventually the banging ceased and i fell back to sleep, when i awoke for the second time it was much later, and if i wasn't careful i was going to miss eating again. I moved at a snail's speed wanting to drag out the time i had left in my room alone before facing the whole student population, i showered quickly as if trying to scrub away all the memories from the night before, with Him.

_I can't even bring myself to say his name..._

I dressed myself in some tight black skinny jeans and a plain white low cut vest, my stomach rumbled as i brushed my hair in the bathroom mirror. I seriously needed to get some food in my system. I left the bathroom and wandered into my room.

_Buzzzzz... Buzzzzz... Buzzzzz..._

My phone had done nothing but vibrate _all_ day! And i knew without a doubt that it was Lissa, or someone Lissa had got to call me. I guess there was nothing for it; i'd have to contact Lissa at some pointand there was no time like the present. I picked up my phone from my bedside table and viewed my miss calls.

22 missed calls from Lissa!

8 missed calls from Christian!

And 4 missed calls from a Withheld number!

Sheesh? So i took a sick day, was Lissa really that worried!

Luckily i had only 2 texts messages...

_ROSE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!  
I haven't heard from you all day!  
Is everything okay? I've been trying to call!  
Contact me ASAP!_

_Lissa xXx_

Well we could all guess who that one was from huh? She was easily worried, i loved Liss, but she could be so annoying. Christian's text made me laugh, i'd never heard him beg before, i would so have to tease him about it later.

_Rose,  
It's Christian, Lissa's freaking out over here.  
Been to your dorm no answer.  
Contact her soon, PLEASE!  
For my sanity as well as hers._

_Christian._

My smile faded from my face suddenly as i wondered how i could so easily fall back in my day-to-day teenager routine after the happiness of last night and the heartbreak of this morning. Little did i know at that point in time that i would experience yet more heartbreak?

I sighed and shook my head; though as my head moved i saw something white on the floor in the corner of my eye. I turned my head fully to the wooden floor by the door and there i saw a letter on the floor. That had definitely not been on the floor before my shower. Slowly i moved over towards the door and picked up the letter. The front of the envelope only held one word written on it, and i knew straight away who it was from. That one word was:

_Roza._

Dimitri? Dimitri, he had sent me a letter? To explain his absence this morning? To tell me how much he loved me? And when we could next meet? Before i could help myself i let a huge toothy smile break out onto my face and i tore open the envelope, opened up the paper, and began to read.

Looking back i wish that i had not acted so love-struck and eager, for if i had known the contents of the letter then, i would've broke.

The day that i received that letter was the day that my whole world fell apart. It was the day i became broken.

**DPOV****-**

_Roza._

Just hearing her name sent shivers down my spine. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was the love of my life.

When i woke up that morning, i couldn't believe my eyes, there we were snuggled together under the blankets of the cabin bed and it couldn't have been more perfect. And i thank the gods that it wasn't all a dream. When i arrived here last night to see her in her underwear, and saw how much she wanted me, i just couldn't control myself. I just couldn't keep myself from her.

I had made love to women in the past, and Rose was the best by far, even though it was her first time. Of which i was glad, it made it extra special knowing i was her first. We had a deeper connection. Which why it made it so difficult when i got a phone call so early in the morning from Alberta.

The ringing seemed so far away, and i was reluctant to untangle myself from Rose. But it was work so it had to come first. I was surprised that i didn't wake Rose, but she just carried on sleeping peacefully as i answered the phone.

"Belikov here." I said down the line as i answered the phone.

"Belikov, its Alberta. Need you in the office ASAP. Kirova wants to chat." Came her blunt reply.

"On my way." And with that i hung up the phone and got dressed. I planted one last kiss on Rose's cheek and then i was gone, out the cabin door, and on my way to Kirova. I had no idea what any of this was about but the sooner i found out the sooner i could see Rose again. It took me no time at all to reach Kirova's office, and her assistant told me to go straight on in, which i did.

Kirova sat behind her desk as i entered and Alberta stood off to the side.

"Guardian Belikov. Thank you for coming so early. Please take a seat."

I nodded once and sat.

"Now i'll get straight to the point. As you know the Ozera's have been making their way back up the Royal line, and some of us think it's time that they had guardians of their own. Now Christian Ozera is fine for now within the grounds of the Academy, but Tasha Ozera is not. So i have re-assigned you and Marcus Brown to be her guardians. I also know that you and Tasha were very close... So i suggest you make the most of that, though it's none of my business. But you could do worse than Tasha Ozera."  
I could say nothing as Kirova looked down at me with her stern expression; she had made it so that i had no choice, and i knew that i hadn't. I would have to leave behind my job, the academy, and most of all the love of my life.

_Roza. Oh my Roza. I'm so sorry._

"If that is what you wish Madam Kirova. They come first." Was my short reply, i kept my face masked and professional but inside i was hurting so much.

"Good, then you will leave immediately. Go pack your bags Guardian Belikov. I will have the car ready in 20 minutes. Tonight you leave the Academy. Goodbye and Good luck."

"Thank you Madam Kirova." Was my mumbled reply as i stood, nodded once to Kirova and once to Alberta, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole meeting, and then i left.

It took me no time at all to reach my room in the Guardian quarters, and my bags were packed in an even lesser time than that. The thing that was most difficult was the letter that i had to write. My only goodbye to my other half.

Tears spilled down my cheeks as i wrote the words on the paper, and dropped onto the paper, smudging it in places. The letter went like this:

_My dear_est Roza,

_You are my whole life, my only love, the other half of me.  
And if you didn't know that, you do now.  
I will not insult you by making up excuses for why i have to leave.  
Kirova had reassigned me, to Tasha Ozera.  
Apart of me knows that she requested me purposefully, as i turned her offer down previously. For you.  
Though you did not know that, you do now.  
But i must follow her orders, you know this, they come first remember?  
I wish there was time for me to say a proper goodbye, face-to-face. But i have been ordered to leave immediately.  
I hope to see you again someday. Though i will not be returning to the Academy._

_All my love, forever and always,  
Dimitri x_

And with that i made one last stop at Rose's door, gently kissed the envelope that now contained the letter, and i shoved it through the gap under her door. After that i walked down the familiar halls of the Academy, towards the front gate.

Never to return.

_DUN DUN DUN! There you go guys! The new instalment!_

_I hope you all like it, and i promise to update sooner next chapter._

_READ! REVIEW!_

_~Sammii xXx_


End file.
